In the Dark
by HeartQueenVivaldi
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi are finally together, their friends accept, even encourage their relationship, and everything seems to be falling into place. Until both Kyoya's and Tamaki's dads give them the same ultimatum: Marry Haruhi or lose everything. How will love and friendship survive in the face of politics and personal agendas. Sequel to In the Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I'm back and with a new story! This one is a direct sequel to "In the Shadows". This one builds off of that one, so I have a suggestion: read the other on first, or there will be confusion, especially in later chapters. I'm excited to get started on this one, and I hope it turns out alright. I'm always open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, so don't be afraid to leave a review if you spot mistakes or have suggestions. If you have nothing nice to say, please keep it to yourself. I hope you all enjoy this new story, and happy reading! Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review! Hugs and loves! ~HeartQueenVivaldi**

In the Dark

Chapter 1

Kyoya smiled a little as Haruhi closed the door behind the last group of guests for the day. Ever since the Ouran Fair nearly a year before, all of the ladies knew that Haruhi was a girl, and it had the opposite effect Kyoya had thought it would have. Haruhi, instead of not being able to be a host at all, became the most popular and one of the most requested hosts. Every single lady requested her at some point or another, whether for advice, or just to talk to her and hear her story. Not to mention her regulars. It made for a very tired Haruhi most days.

The girl, still dressed in a male uniform, approached Kyoya's table and flopped down in a chair next to him. She scooted the chair a little closer and rested her head on his arm, yawning.

Kyoya stopped his typing and chuckled. He leaned over a bit to kiss the top of her head. "Tired?" he asked. He felt her small nod and Kyoya closed his laptop, putting it away in his briefcase. He pulled Haruhi into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, then kissed her on the cheek.

Haruhi allowed it and leaned into him to rest on his chest, her face buried in his neck a bit. With a small kiss to his pulse point, Kyoya had to take in a deep breath. Unbeknownst to him until he started dating Haruhi, he loved any attention to his neck. It gave him shivers and some other, more intense problems. When Haruhi realized it made his eyes practically roll back in his head she had taken advantage of it as often as she could.

Before things could get too far and he ended up with an unwanted problem in the middle of the school and around their friends, Kyoya pulled Haruhi away from his neck. Just in time, too, as Tamaki came barreling out of the dressing room after putting away all of the tea sets.

Tensions between Kyoya and Tamaki remained high for quite a while after the fair but mellowed out fairly quickly. Tamaki quickly realized he didn't want to lose either Kyoya or Haruhi in his life over jealousy and let Haruhi go, but not without letting her know how he felt first. Haruhi listened to his confession, and didn't have to answer him, as he already knew the answer, but it helped to clear the air between them, making both of them much happier.

Soon things went back to normal between Kyoya and Tamaki, too. Kyoya and Tamaki slowly started opening up to each other again, and they were back to being the oddest pair of best friends ever, like it was supposed to be.

The twins followed closely behind Tamaki as he came out into the main room. "Alright, that's it for today. Have a great night!" Tamaki announced as he walked toward the door, waving to Haruhi and Kyoya as he went. Kyoya couldn't be happier that Tamaki had gone back to his happy, excited self, just like always.

Kyoya looked to Haruhi in his lap and watched her wave to the twins as they exited the club room and closed the door behind them. Honey and Mori-senpai were still hanging around, but they were on the other side of the room, cleaning up the mess on their tables. Knowing they were more or less alone right now, Kyoya leaned in to kiss Haruhi on the cheek. She turned toward him and Kyoya brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

When he pulled away, he whispered in her ear, "how would you like to join me at home, Haruhi?"

Haruhi chuckled a bit but answered, "I would love to, Senpai."

Kyoya shook his head. "How many times have I told you to just call me Kyoya?"

"Sorry. It's just a habit." Haruhi apologized, giving him a quick kiss on the corner of the mouth before standing up and holding a hand out to him.

"I know," he said as he stood and took her hand. They walked together through the maze of tables and met Honey and Mori-senpai at the door. The four of them left the room together to walk down to the front of the school where two black limousines waited for them, conversing and joking along the way. Haruhi and Kyoya bid farewell to their seniors and climbed into the front limo when they arrived.

When the door closed Kyoya said, "I'm sad those two will be graduating in only a week. We owe them a lot, and I'm kind of sad they'll be gone." Kyoya pulled the scarf from around his neck and draped it over his knee. "To the estate please. Haruhi will be going home later on." Kyoya addressed the driver.

Once the driver had confirmed the destination Kyoya returned his attention to Haruhi, who was waiting patiently to answer him. "I am too. The host club will be weird without them."

"I'll be replacing them at Tamaki's request. He wants this club to continue even after we are gone. I don't see why not, either. It's an incredibly successful club."

"I don't think you can truly replace them, though. They'll always be a part of the host club." Haruhi said and Kyoya only smiled at her, a big genuine smile.

"You're right." They rode quietly for a minute until Kyoya had an idea. "You know what we should do?"

Haruhi looked over at her boyfriend, one eye raised in question. "I think we should start a sort of memory wall. We could post a photo of each host that graduates as a part of the host club on a wall in the music room. It would start out with only Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, but it would grow quickly. Each year would add one or two more photos and all future hosts would be able to look back on the history of the club."

Haruhi smiled, "yeah! I really like that idea, Kyoya. I'm sure Tamaki-senpai will love it, too."

"He certainly will," Kyoya said, pleased that Haruhi hadn't addressed him formally this time. "I'll get to work on it tomorrow, after speaking to Tamaki about it, of course."

Haruhi leaned into him, but they didn't remain like that for long as they pulled into the long driveway of the Ootori estate. This would be Haruhi's first time in Kyoya's home, since they usually spent their time in the apartment or out in public. Haruhi gaped up at the floor to roof windows in the front of the house. There were some people working on cleaning the windows to the far right, and the rest were already sparkling in the afternoon sun.

The door to the limo opened and the driver bowed to them as they exited. Haruhi waited for Kyoya to take her hand and lead the way before moving farther than a few steps. Kyoya walked up the front stairs with Haruhi's hand in his and a butler opened the door before they even reached it. He welcomed Kyoya home and even knew Haruhi's name in order to welcome her as well. He took both of their winter coats from them to hang by the door and Kyoya's scarf.

Kyoya made no move to remove his shoes, so Haruhi didn't either. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her up the stairs on the opposite side of the entry way. They came face to face with Yoshio Ootori, who looked like he was just about to leave for something important, dressed in a perfectly tailored suit with gold cuff-links. He looked perfect as usual.

He paused for only a moment when he saw Kyoya standing there then kept walking. He stopped two steps up from Kyoya and Haruhi and nodded. "Kyoya." The addressed raven only nodded in return, not feeling the need to return the vocalization. Then the older Ootori's gaze shifted to Haruhi. "Miss Fujioka. A pleasure to see you again, truly."

Haruhi spoke clearly and firmly, much to Kyoya's pleasure. "Yes. Likewise, Ootori-sama."

The man glanced at Kyoya then continued down the steps. "You two behave. I'll be back in time for dinner. You two are welcome to join me and my wife, of course."

"Perhaps." Kyoya replied and continued up the stairs. When they turned the corner into a long hallway Kyoya shook his head and sighed.

"Wow. I could have cut the tension between you two with a knife. What's going on there?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"I'm a threat to him, and he doesn't dare say or do anything to make me angry. I have almost full control over him these days, and he doesn't like that. He has only one thing over me, which makes me careful around him as well. It's a strange game we play with each other these days." Kyoya explained as he opened a door to the right and led Haruhi into the room.

The room had two stories. The level they were on had a set of couches, a television and a large chest of drawers that held all of Kyoya's clothes. Across the room from them were two doors. One led to a large walk-in closet and the other led to the bathroom. The second level was above the closet and bathroom and had only his bed and the night stands. The entire far wall was made of tinted windows that looked out over the expansive gardens.

Haruhi kept speaking as she walked around, exploring her new surroundings. This one room was, after all, the size of about four of Haruhi's entire apartment put together. "What do you hold over each other?"

"He has the ability to name any one of us the next patriarch at any moment. I've more or less secured that for myself, but he could still change his mind. But at the same time, I have the power to yank his entire empire out from under him. It could all be mine in less than five minutes if I so desired."

"How did you accomplish that?" Haruhi asked, watching Kyoya take off his shoes and put them away in the closet. He left the door open so that they could still speak.

Kyoya removed his Ouran jacket to hang in the closet next to the others and explained, "at the fair this year, I learned that Grand Tonnerre was planning to buy Ootori Enterprises out from under my father. I acted fast and bought the company before Tonnerre did using funds from my Student Investing account. Though I left everything under my father's name, except for one thing. I have the right to change who controls every aspect of this business at any time. If I so desired, in less than a few minutes I could open my laptop, change the name on every document to my own and take over everything. He would have no power left. He would work for me and have absolutely no authority left of his own. He would answer directly to me."

"Wow. I knew you were the shadow king, but that's impressive. More impressive than I thought you were capable of. So, what's so important about the patriarchy if you already control everything else?" Haruhi asked, setting her back on the end of the couch and sitting down to take off her shoes.

"Money. He still designates how much each of us has and uses. He sets limits on how much we can spend at once or even over any amount of time. I have control over what the company spends and my own earnings, but nothing else. He could revoke everything from me and close me off completely from all bank accounts. If he did that I would be out on the streets in only weeks once I graduated. I have very little money of my own now that I've spent the majority of it on buying the company. All money the company makes is still routed to my father's accounts." Kyoya attempted to explain, but Haruhi still looked confused.

Her next question confirmed her confusion, "but if you own the company, then shouldn't the money it makes come directly to you?"

Kyoya sat next to her and stared off in thought, wondering the best way to explain his predicament. "I'm not really sure how to explain this, but because I left everything under his name, he keeps everything monetary. If I had left the business in my name, then you are right, the money would come to me."

"And that's not something you can change now?"

"Unfortunately, no. Not unless I go back and completely reverse everything I did in the transaction, not just simply changing the names, which would cost me money I don't currently have much of." Kyoya leaned back into the corner of the couch and Haruhi seemed to finally understand. "Anyways, tensions are high between us because we continue to hold these massive things over each other. It's honestly exhausting some days."

Haruhi scooted closer and kissed him on the cheek before settling in closer so he could pull her into his chest and wrap an arm around her waist. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. So, are we going to take him up on his invitation to dinner?"

"It's not a bad idea. I want to impress him so that I can stay on top of my brothers. Showing up to dinner is small, but it's more than my brothers. They seem to have given up in a way. They know how much control I have over my father and they have backed off a lot in recent weeks. So, dinner wouldn't be the worst idea. And if my mother will be there, then I don't think it will be too bad."

"I have yet to meet your mom. What's she like?" Haruhi asked settling her head on Kyoya's chest and curling up to his side.

Kyoya smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I think you'd like her actually. She's beautiful, but simple and easy-going. You'll notice even the dress she will wear will be nothing flashy. Likely a plain color, not revealing, etc. She doesn't care much for our rich way of life and prefers to sit and read a book instead of gossip with the other women her age. She's one of the only people in this world who can get away with chastising my father. I guess you could say she's an angel among the devils that live in this house. She's probably the only reason none of us have lost it and tried to kill each other yet."

Haruhi sighed. "She sounds amazing. I would like to meet her."

"So, dinner then?" Kyoya said and looked at the clock as Haruhi nodded. They would have to find something for Haruhi to wear. A school uniform was certainly not going to cut it for an evening with his parents. He pushed her off of him gently and stood, holding out a hand for her to take.

She looked confused. "I think Fuyumi is here somewhere today and she might have something for you to wear. You can't wear your male uniform, or any school uniform for that matter, to a dinner with my parents. If my father wasn't going to be there it wouldn't matter, because my mom is so laid back, but my father would not allow it."

Haruhi took Kyoya's hand and he helped her to her feet. "Fuyumi is your sister?" Kyoya nodded in response and Haruhi said, "okay, let's go then."

"I'm sure you know that Fuyumi is the only one of my siblings I even remotely get along with?" Kyoya asked as he led Haruhi back out into the hallway and led her farther away from the front entry.

"I think you've told me that before, but I don't know much about her either. Come to think of it, I think the only member of your family that I know much about is your father."

"I'm not going to tell you much about Fuyumi. I'll let you judge her character on your own, though I don't think you'll have any issues with her. She certainly takes after our mother." Kyoya finished speaking just as he they reached a set of double doors and he raised a hand to knock.

They heard a woman's voice say "enter" and Kyoya opened the door. Behind the door was another room similar to Kyoya's. Sitting on one of the black couches was a beautiful woman with jet black hair falling to her waist, silver eyes scanning over a book in her lap. She had a very large belly, obviously pregnant. On the couch across from her was a man, obviously not an Ootori. He had brown hair and looked very relaxed in his place, also reading a book.

The woman looked up when the door closed behind Haruhi and Kyoya and a grin spread across her face. "Kyoya!" She exclaimed and put her book down next to her and pushed herself off the couch. The other man in the room watched her in amusement, but also attentively, clearly ready to get up and help should the need arise. Fuyumi was able to balance herself on her feet and waddled over to Kyoya, who was already walking toward her.

"Fuyumi, you didn't need to get up. No need to strain yourself." Kyoya said, holding out an arm for her to take and use for balance.

The woman rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, not broken." She emphasized her point by rubbing her belly with one hand soothingly. Her eyes shifted over to Haruhi and her smile grew impossibly wider. "You must be Haruhi! Kyoya has told me so much about you. Come here so I can get a better look at you."

Haruhi stepped forward to stand next to Kyoya and Fuyumi let go of him so that she could take Haruhi's hands and give her a good look up and down. "You are beautiful. I love your eyes."

Haruhi nodded, "thank you. Kyoya talks of you, too."

"Uh-oh. What's he told you?" She looked to Kyoya with a glare and he just swallowed and said he was going to go say hello to Sota, who must have been the man on the couch.

Haruhi laughed and said, "all good things, really. He speaks highly of you. He's told me you're the only sibling he gets along with."

"That's true. I don't even get along with our older brothers. They're very difficult to be around." Fuyumi said and led Haruhi to the couch she was sitting on previously. They sat across from Kyoya and Sota and Fuyumi introduced Sota as her husband and the father of her child soon to come.

When introductions were finished, Fuyumi asked, "So, what brings you to me today, Kyoya?"

"I can't just visit my sister because I want to?" Kyoya asked and Fuyumi gave him a look that said she wasn't buying it. Kyoya laughed and continued, "not getting anything past you, am I sister?"

"Never." She stated.

"Alright, fine. The two of us are going to have dinner with father and mother, and Haruhi has nothing to wear. Could you help with that at all?" Kyoya asked.

Fuyumi turned her gaze to Haruhi and gave her a once over. "I can't really tell what size you will be with that suit on, but I'm sure I can find something. Come with me." Fuyumi huffed as she tried to get up on her feet again. She scooted forward so that she was sitting on the edge of the couch and stopped just long enough to send Sota a glare. Kyoya had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from laughing.

Sota rolled his eyes and stood to help his wife to her feet. Once she was upright, she told him to go sit and he did as he was told. Fuyumi led the way to a large closet behind the couch. She told Haruhi to close the door behind her, then had her take off her uniform jacket and shirt, leaving her in her tank and bra over the slacks.

Fuyumi nodded. "Good. I think you'll fit into some of my old things. I have just the thing." Fuyumi went to a rack toward the back of the closet and started flipping through hangers that had white covers over them, obviously protecting whatever the hanger held. After about ten she pulled one out and unzipped the cover a bit. She nodded, satisfied, and went to Haruhi. "Try it on. I think it'll work nicely on you."

Out on the couches, Kyoya asked Sota, "what are you reading?" The older man held up the book so that Kyoya could see the title. "Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. Ironic."

"Also, one of my favorite books. Although, anything by Dickens is good. So well written and complex."

Kyoya nodded. "True. You can't go wrong with Charles Dickens." The pair continued to talk about their favorite books and debate the finer points of classic novels. They were in a heated but friendly conversation about the novel 1984 by George Orwell and the meaning behind Big Brother when the closet door opened again.

Kyoya dropped his side of the conversation when he spotted Haruhi emerging from the closet. She had on a beautiful black dress that shimmered when she moved. It hugged her figure nicely and covered everything up top. The dress had short sleeves and a scooping neckline. The bottom flared out around her legs and stopped just below her knees. She had been given a pair of black flats to complete the dress. Fuyumi had also giver her a diamond necklace with a matching bracelet to wear for the evening. She even had done her hair with a little French braid that tucked nicely behind her ear and kept her hair out of her face.

Kyoya stood and looked her up and down once. "That's perfect. Absolutely gorgeous. And it fits perfectly. Where did you get it?"

"It's a dress I only wore once when I was in middle school. I had worn it to a dance of some kind, and I never wore it again. I won't ever wear it again, it's too small, so I told Haruhi she could keep it, but she won't let me give it to her." Fuyumi said, pouting at the end.

Kyoya shook his head. "That's not surprising. She doesn't like charity, right Haruhi?"

Haruhi laughed lightly and nodded in agreement. Fuyumi rolled her eyes and said, "Well, then I'll give it to you, Kyoya, and you can let her wear it whenever she wants it. I have a few more like it that I can let you take as well."

Kyoya smiled and kissed his sister on the temple, pulling her in for a side hug. "Thank you, Fuyumi. I accept your generous offer."

"I'll have them sent to your room, and keep the shoes, too. I have multiple pairs of that exact shoe. The necklace and bracelet, on the other hand, I'll need back. That was a gift from Sota." She blew a kiss at her husband and he pretended to catch it in his hand and then kissed his own hand. Kyoya shook his head. Those two were always so disgustingly cute with each other.

"Not a problem. I'll have them brought back after dinner. Thank you, Fuyumi."

"For you, any time." She looked at the little watch on her wrist and gasped. "But you better get going." She handed the bag with Haruhi's uniform in it to Kyoya and started to push them both toward the door. "Dinner starts in half an hour and you still need to get dressed, Kyoya. Look nice to match your girlfriend."

"Are you not going?" Haruhi asked.

Fuyumi shook her head as she opened the door for them. "I wasn't invited tonight. You don't just show up to dinner in this house without an invitation."

Haruhi nodded in understanding and Kyoya led her out into the hallway. Fuyumi wished them luck and closed the door behind her, probably excited to get back to reading her book. Kyoya chuckled and led Haruhi back to his own room. "So, what did you think of Fuyumi?"

"She's nice. It felt like she was my own sister. I was surprised to be so comfortable around her." Haruhi explained.

Kyoya laughed. "She does tend to have that effect on people. Come on." He opened the door to his own room. He walked over to the couch to drape Haruhi's uniform over it, then disappeared into the closet. He picked out a suit that would compliment Haruhi's dress and returned a few minutes later to see Haruhi inspecting the fabric of her dress while sitting on one of his couches.

Kyoya walked over to stand in front of her and she looked up at him. She scanned his attire once and smiled. "You look so handsome."

"Thank you." He accepted the compliment and pulled his girlfriend in for a quick kiss. When he pulled away, he looked at the silver watch on his wrist. "We had better get going. We don't want to be late."

Kyoya led Haruhi through the house and to a large dining room. Again, one wall in the room was made entirely of windows looking out over the garden. There were enough seats around the table to fit at least twenty people. As with every room in the house, everything was designed beautifully.

Kyoya pulled Haruhi further into the room, taking her hand. "We are the first to arrive. Good."

He looked out the window and another door on the other side of the room opened. Five members of staff came in with four place settings and utensils. "How did you know we would be attending?" Kyoya asked one.

"The master told us to set four places, though he wasn't sure if the additional two would be joining him." The staff member explained respectfully.

"Will my mother be attending?" Kyoya asked, and before the staff member could speak, he heard another voice speak up behind him.

"I will be." Kyoya turned to see his mother walking into the room alone.

"Mother." He approached her and she pulled him into a hug. She also gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Kyoya. I see you've brought someone with you." Her calculating, silver-blue eyes landed on Haruhi, who straightened just a little under her gaze. She was wearing a plain, blue, floor-length dress with a slit up the leg that stopped in the middle of her thigh and her black hair was pulled up into an elegant bun. Kyoya certainly got his looks from his mother. She was gorgeous.

Kyoya returned his attention to Haruhi. "Yes. This is Haruhi, my girlfriend. Haruhi, this is my mother." He couldn't help but be glad that the introductions happened without his father present.

Haruhi smiled pleasantly, her hands clasped in front of her dress. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Ootori. I see who Kyoya takes after."

The woman giggled. "Oh, honey, just call me Saeko. I've never been big on formalities." She then turned to Kyoya. "It's about time son, I was starting to wonder if you'd ever bring a girl home."

Kyoya rolled his eyes and laughed. "well, I had to find the right one, you know."

Saeko chuckled with him and Kyoya could see Haruhi visibly relax as they joked a bit. The door opened once again, though, and Yoshio entered the room. Kyoya and Haruhi immediately straightened and Saeko shook her head next to him. Kyoya shook hands with his father and the older Ootori invited everyone to the table. He sat at the head, with his wife to his right. To his left was Kyoya, and Haruhi on his left.

The dinner was brought out in only a few moments, and Yoshio immediately addressed Haruhi as the staff served their first course: a salad. "Miss Fujioka. How is your schooling going?"

"It's going well, thank you."

"And you are a year behind Kyoya, are you not?" Kyoya's eyes narrowed, wondering where this was going. His father did not make light conversation for the sake of conversation. He always had a purpose.

"I am, sir. I'm in the same year as the Hitachiin twins." Haruhi answered.

"I see. But I hear you're particularly talented. I'm sure you could graduate early if you put your mind to it."

"I've been told that's an option, but I'm not sure I want to take that route."

"Why ever not? You could get a head start on your career. Get ahead of the game as they say." Yoshio said, picking up a few leaves of his salad with his fork to put it in his mouth.

"Yes, but I am also trying to enjoy my time in High school. It's something I only get to do once, so why would I be in a hurry?" Haruhi caught Kyoya's eye and pointed at the many utensils laid out near her plate. She had only ever really used chopsticks to eat and didn't quite know what to do with all of the different sized forks.

Kyoya realized he should probably explain if only a little. Now was the perfect time, since Saeko had called for Yoshio's attention for a moment. "Just start from the outside and work your way in on both sides. You don't have to use all of them if there's nothing to use them on, but typically the staff will give you exactly what you will need for each course. For the salad they would expect for you to only use the salad fork. For the dessert it seems you will need a spoon."

Haruhi nodded and picked up the outside fork. Kyoya nodded and sat up straight again, just as Yoshio did as well. "Sorry, Miss Fujioka. Where were we?"

"You were trying to convince me to graduate early, though I'm not sure why you are interested in that?" She phrased it as a question and Kyoya was surprised to see her staring down his father as she apparently expected an answer. He should just learn to never be surprised by her.

"Well, Miss Fujioka, I'm thinking of not only your future but the future of my son."

"I think this would be a good time for me to step in." Kyoya cut in. "What is it you want, father? I don't know what you plan to accomplish with this line of conversation, but the way Haruhi wishes to get through high school should be none of your business. If she wants to enjoy her time there and graduate with the rest of her class, that should be her decision."

"Alright, I'll leave it be, but I would like to speak to you in my office after dinner, Kyoya."

"Fine, but you needn't involve Haruhi in your scheming." Kyoya said, eating another bite of his salad.

Yoshio Ootori didn't respond to that, and the topic was dropped. Instead, Saeko started asking Haruhi questions to ease the tension. She wanted to get to know Haruhi. The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Kyoya had to teach Haruhi a bit when Lobster was brought out, and Saeko was more than willing to put in her own advice for how to eat the strange fish. But the rich chocolate cake with creamy vanilla ice cream was clearly Haruhi's favorite part of the meal, as she sighed in content after the first bite. Kyoya would have to remember that.

When the meal had ended, they all stood at the same time and Yoshio reminded Kyoya that he would see him in the office in a few minutes. He escorted his wife from the room and Kyoya was once again alone with Haruhi. He led her from the room and back to his own bedroom. "I'm sorry he did that, Haruhi. And I'm sorry I have to leave you. Would you like me to call Tachibana to take you home? I don't know how long I'm going to be gone."

"No. I think I'll just wait if that's okay. Besides, I need to get acquainted with that bookshelf." She pointed at the bookshelf by the stairs that led upstairs.

Kyoya smiled and kissed her forehead. "Alright. If you need anything you can call the butler by pushing that button." He pointed to an intercom on the wall by the door. "Just press it, then when someone speaks to you press and hold the white button and speak. Hoshi should be the butler on duty tonight. He can get you anything you need or take you anywhere within the mansion. He can also call Tachibana if you decide you would like to go home. I won't be upset if you do."

Kyoya looked around the room, thinking if there would be anything more he should tell her. He spotted the television and went to pick up the remote in front of it. "If you want to watch a movie or television, I have Netflix, Hulu, and even Disney+. You can rent something on Prime if you want, too. This remote controls all of them."

Haruhi laughed. "I'll be fine, Kyoya. You should go before you make your father angry. But one question. Is Fuyumi still here?"

"She should be. You can find her in the same room as before if you need her. Do you want to go talk with her more?"

"Maybe. I might want to see if she has some old pajamas I can lounge in or something, and I should return her necklace."

"I have some sweat pants and a t-shirt you could wear. They might be too big, but they would be comfortable, or you can go get some pajamas from Fuyumi. Whatever you want to do. Help yourself to anything in the closet. Sweats are in the top drawer in the set of drawers on the left." He stepped forward to kiss her once more on the forehead. "I'll try to not stay away too long."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips then told him to go. Kyoya walked out the door as Haruhi made a b-line for the bookshelf. He closed the door behind him and started the walk to his father's office on the other side of the house. He wasn't sure what to expect, but whatever it was, he was ready to face it head on for Haruhi's sake. Hopefully whatever it was his father was planning, he could find a way to leave Haruhi out of it.


	2. Author's Note

Unfortunately, this isn't an update, but I feel really bad that I haven't posted something on this story for a while. I figured you guys, my loyal and lovely readers, deserved an explanation. I actually have a couple more chapters written, but this story became incredibly complicated. I felt that, in this instance, it would be better for me to wait to post the rest until after I've written the entirety of this story. Once I finish writing, the chapters will be posted in quick succession. But until then, hold tight. I'll try to finish writing this and have it posted as soon as I can. Again, sorry for the delay and for getting your hopes up. I love you all, and thanks so much for your understanding and patience. Happy Reading!

~HeartQueenVivaldi


End file.
